camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Murry
Personality Quiet, smart, nice, kind, fierce History Helen, follower of Pakhet, met Angel's father when the Followers were at Camp Pyramid, restocking supplies. Horus was there, dropping off yet another of his sons. It was love at first sight. They spent one night together and went there separate ways. Nine months later, Angel was born during the night. Horus medially took Angel away from the camp, because if the followers knew that Helen fallen in love with Horus, they would banish her. Angel grew up at the god's houses. She rotated through each place. The months went something like this: Jan-Mar: Palace of the gods Apr-Jun: Tawaret's house of rest Jul-Sep: Thoth's pyramid Oct-Dec: Osiris' hall of judgement She grew up around all of the gods, and learned their good and bad sides. For instance, when Ptah got mad, he usually would wreck some construction sites. When Thoth got bored, he became a mad scientist. When she turned 13, Horus sent her to Camp Pyramid. Powers OffensiveEdit #Children of Horus have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. #Children of Horus can be able to grow a beak, and claws and use it to stabbing, throwing, and slashing a the opponent. #Children of Horus are able to create razer sharp feathers and be able to use it as a projectile weapons. DefensiveEdit #Children of Horus, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Horus dearly. #Children of Horus have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Horus bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear PassiveEdit 1.Children of Horus are able to grow bird wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in there the more energy is wasted 2. Children of Horus have enhanced sense of smell, and sight, since they are able to see and smell thing at a far distance. 3. Children of Horus have birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Horus do have the ability to be able to turn into a falcon for a short period of time. #Children of Horus have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby falcon which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. #Children of Horus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. Counselor and Lt. Counselor onlyEdit 1. In rare cases, children of Horus are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. TraitsEdit #Children of Horus are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Horus are generally good at predicting the weather. #Children of Horus generally make strong leaders. #Children of Horus are able to are able to adapt to any atmospheric environment Relationships